1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of self-guided pursuers or missiles and more particularly to a method and apparatus for independently self-assigning multiple pursuers to multiple targets with a uniform assignment of pursuers among targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods and systems are known for assigning targets from a group of multiple targets among a corresponding group of multiple pursuers. Prior art systems have been devised which include guidance from one or more fixed ground or remote stations during the entire target tracking and assignment, or for incorporating an assignment protocol within each self-guided pursuer or missile. In the case where target tracking and target assignment are independently managed by the self-guided and propelled pursuers, independent of any remote station or guidance control, and further independent of any communication between the pursuers, some methodology is required to effect a coordinated response to a complex and dynamic target typology.
In such pursuer guidance and assignment protocols, the problem of efficient self-assignment is exacerbated by maneuverability of the target in three dimensions and further by a time dependent ability of the target tracking system within each pursuer to resolve the position, direction and velocity of each target in each dimension at a single point in time. Typically, target tracking systems and such self-guided pursuers are able to resolve target position in one dimension before the remaining dimensions. Therefore one must be able to devise an assignment protocol which allows for efficient self-assignment of the pursuers among the targets as the resolution of the targets' position improves as the point of convergence of pursuers and targets is approached.
What is needed is a methodology and apparatus in which the methodology may be efficiently performed to allow self-guided and self-assigned pursuers to be efficiently assigned to multiple targets so that a greater number of targets may be selected by at least one pursuer and a fewer number of targets will be selected by more than one pursuer.